lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
News January 7, 2008-July 1, 2008
January 7, 2008 ABC Announces Lost's Start Date and New Time Slot By Mr.Leaf, Lostpedia staff ABC announced Friday that Lost will be returning on January 31, 2008 at 9:00 PM EST. More. No word on to how many episodes will air or if the episodes that do air, will air continuously. To sum it up, Lost returns . Download PDF... January 11, 2008 Lost stunt ensemble receives sole SAG Awards nomination By Santa, Lostpedia staff The Screen Actors Guild today announced their nominations for the 14th annual SAG Awards. The cast of Lost were passed over for all nominations this year with the exception of the stunt crew of Lost, who garnered the nomination for "Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Television Series", and will compete for this award with co-nominees from the shows 24, Heroes, Rome, and The Unit. The cast of Lost won the SAG Award just last year in 2006 for "Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series". See all nominees January 23, 2008 New Alternate Reality Game "Find 815" is well underway By Nickb123, Lostpedia staff Over the next month it appears fans will be able to whet their "Lost" appetites with a new alternate reality game entitled Find 815. The game's main protagonist appears to be Sam Thomas, an IT technician for Oceanic Airlines who is disgruntled by the company's decision to stop searching for Flight 815. Sam has been contacted by a mysterious individual or group, hinting that they may have the answers to what he seeks - what happened to Flight 815 and his girlfriend, Sonya. The game is expected to end at the end of January 2008, coinciding with the Lost Season 4 premiere. Until then, fans can enjoy a tale which promises interesting revelations in the show's mythology. Oceanic Airlines Announces Its Return to the the Airways "Taking You Places you never imagined" By Mr.Leaf, Lostpedia staff As originally reported by Andy over at DarkUFO, Oceanic Airlines has announced its return to the airways. In an ABC press release it was announced that Oceanic would be returning to business on December 31st. :"Oceanic Airlines announced today their return to the airways. Beginning December 31, operations and flights to nine markets will resume, “Taking You Places You Never Imagined.” Calling the contact number provides an automated response stating that the new website (http://www.flyoceanicair.com/) will be up and running on December 31st. Hopefully there will be more to come on this unexpected development and what it means to the average Lost fan in the next few weeks. Read Press Release (Read More...) January 23, 2008 '''Lost episodes to be distributed via Xbox Live' By xbox.com Under an agreement with Disney-ABC Television Group, later this month, all U.S. Xbox Live members will begin to have access to select TV shows and movies from the ABC Television Network, ABC Family, ABC News, Disney Channel and Toon Disney. More than 500 hours of content, in both standard definition and high definition when available, will be offered, including hit ABC Television shows Lost, Grey's Anatomy, Ugly Betty, and Desperate Housewives. Past and current ABC shows will be available on demand, with new episodes arriving on the service the day after they air on television. Read more January 24, 2008 Directors Guild Deal With Studios Could Point Way To Writers Pact By Lisa De Moraes, Washington Post Your favorite scripted TV series may be one step closer to returning to production. The Directors Guild of America yesterday reached a tentative contract with the Hollywood studios that entertainment-industry navel gazers hope will serve as a template for a new deal between the studios and striking Hollywood writers. (Specific details of the tentative agreement have not yet been revealed). Read more... Read related... Lostpedia blog Lost Earns 2 Nominations for DGA Awards By Mr.Leaf (Lostpedia Staff) Lost has received two nominations in the recently announced 2008 DGA Awards. Both , directed by Jack Bender and , directed by Eric Laneuville have been nominated. The winners will be announced January 26, 2008 at the DGA Awards ceremonies.Read the Press Release Studios, WGA plan to meet by Dave McNary, Josef Adalian, Variety With the DGA deal serving as an impetus, leaders of the Writers Guild of America have agreed to meet informally with top execs from the majors to discuss the resumption of bargaining. No timetable's been set and neither side issued any official comment but several people familiar with the conversations confirmed that the meetings are expected to take place within a few days. Read more... February 07, 2008 Lost: Via Domus by Michael, Hardware Geeks Today more information was released about LOST: Via Domus, the video game based on the popular ABC TV series LOST, which was unveiled at comic-con 2007. The game puts you in the shoes of a new character aboard Oceanic Flight 815. When the plane crashes onto the island, you survive, but have amnesia. During the game, you have to remember things, find clues, and overcome the challenges that the island throws at you. I don't want to ruin the game for you by giving away too much about the storyline and plot, but I will say this; all of the characters from the TV series are in the game.Read more... Discover Lost in Marvel Comics by ABC Medianet Now fans can discover elements from the hit series "Lost" in Marvel Comics. ABC marketing has strategically placed images and references from the show in various comic books, including Uncanny X-Men, Incredible Hercules, Thunderbolts and Wolverine Origins on sale now. Examples of "Lost" references include a "Lost" poster, the number 6, and the slogan "Find Yourself" in the latest editions of numerous Marvel comics throughout the month. Expect more "Lost" placements to pop up in comic books on stands January 23 and January 30. Read full ABC Press Release See more Jon Lachonis Reviews the Premiere of Season 4 by Santa, Lostpedia staff Only a select handful of reviewers have been allowed to see the opening episode of Season 4, and the first review is in, from Jon Lachonis of UGO, aka "DocArzt". The review has been labeled "mild spoilers" but actually he has made every attempt to preserve readers from storyline elements. So if you wish to whet your appetite in the coming week before the broadcast of the premiere, go take a read. Review... February 09, 2008 ABC Premieres a special enhanced version of the LOST season three two-hour finale by ABC Medianet Get ready for the Season Four premiere of "Lost" with a special presentation of the Season Three two-hour finale, enhanced with on-screen facts and back story about one of the most talked about dramas on television. Whether you already watched the amazing conclusion of "Lost" last season or this is your first time viewing it, the special enhanced "Lost" catches viewers up on the story of the Oceanic 815 survivors in a way you've never experienced before. Be there for the enhanced "Lost" Season Three finale, WEDNESDAY, JANUARY 30 at 9:00 p.m., ET/PT on ABC. The enhanced version of "Lost" will include text on the lower third of the screen and will "let viewers in" on clues in the show, as well as give back story to catch new viewers up for Season Four. Read Full ABC Press Release February 10, 2008 Lost'': Ratings Comeback Kid''' by Santa, Lostpedia staff ABC's enormous investment of three hours of prep for the Season 4 premiere has paid off with a bonanza 16.1 million viewers. Devoting four hours of primetime to one show was in some sense a big risk: 2 hours of a caption-packed enhanced-version rerun of the previous season's finale on Wednesday, and an hour of a recap clip show before the premiere. But in the barren strike-crippled scheduling landscape, it was a smart move. I had read with some worry the gloom-and-doom prediction in The Washington Post that the Lost premiere would underperform... Read more... February 12, 2008 The world's most popular Lost fansite by Plkrtn, Lostpedia staff Hitwise, the Australian based internet monitor declared Lostpedia the most visited Lost fan site in the world last week, after its analysis showed a 175% increase in traffic to all Lost fan sites and forums following the Season 4 premiere, significantly higher than the 88% spike encountered for the Season 3 premiere. Read more... Comment... Season IV: A New Hope by Santa, Lostpedia staff Red Five standing by... or make it the Oceanic Six. Widespread industry rumors have it that the writer's guild may be on the verge of a breakthrough settlement to end their strike, possibly in time to save part of the remaining unfilmed half of Lost Season 4. Read more... PC World's Game On interviews "Lost:Via Domus" producer by Santa, Lostpedia staff The "Game On" blog at PC World has today published an interview with Gadi Pollack, the producer of the upcoming Lost video game "Lost: Via Domus" for XBox 360, PS3, and PC. The interview likely signals a promotional push before it is released at the end of this month. Pollack answers question such as whether Lost fans as well as the uninitiated may enjoy the gameplay, and the degree of involvement of Lost's Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof in the development of the game's visuals, gameplay, and storyline. Read more... WGA Leaders to Members: Strike Must End Now by Santa, Lostpedia staff "We believe that continuing to strike now will not bring sufficient gains to outweigh the potential risks and that the time has come to accept this contract and settle the strike," wrote WGA West chief Paul Verrone and WGA East chief Michael Winship. With such words the leaders of the WGA have mass-emailed their membership in advance of the general membership meeting today to discuss the terms of the new draft contract. Read more... UPDATE: Both East and West coast meetings apparently went well. Beginning Sunday there will be a special 48 hour vote to end the strike. Then there will be a "quick" 10 day voting process for the membership to OK the contract, although a "back to work" order might well be issued during that time (pending the eventual result), as early as this Wednesday. Read more details at Digitalmedialaw, Daily Variety, and a fascinating blow-by-blow at Deadline Hollywood. The bottom line? There will almost certainly be more episodes of Lost Season 4. We speculate about 4-6 episodes more, depending on ABC extending the viewing season. UPDATE 2: A press conference is scheduled today (Sunday Feb 10) at noon at WGA West. DocArzt posts Lost set video by Santa, Lostpedia staff Popular Lost blogger DocArzt has posted a fascinating video "behind the scenes" from the set of 4x01, from a set of ABC Medianet promotional material that most more mainstream news outlets don't really use-- most simply use the stills to illustrate articles. Read more... Deal Has Been Reached to End Writers' Strike: Eisner by cnbc.com "It's over," Eisner said. "They made the deal, they shook hands on the deal. It's going on Saturday to the writers in general." Eisner, speaking live on CNBC's "Fast Money," seemed to hesitate initially about whether it was possible that the writers could still reject the agreement, but finally suggested the deal's acceptance was inevitable. "A deal has been made, and they'll be back to work very soon," Eisner said, adding, "I know a deal's been made. I know it's over." Eisner did not elaborate on terms of the agreement. He said he expects most of the media companies affected by the strike to have "small" write-downs as a result of the deal. Eisner said the deal was struck last Friday. Read article Comment '''''Stay tuned, We here at Lostpedia will keep you up to date with the latest on the strike news and if the reported end to the strike is true. February 15, 2008 WGA: Carlton back to work on Monday by Santa, Lostpedia staff WGA show-runners will report back to work Monday, according to Patric Verrone, WGA West chief, at a special press conference held today at WGA West headquarters in LA. This action is in advance of a 48-hour special membership vote to be conducted Monday and Tuesday to end the strike action. That vote is itself in advance of a 10-hour membership vote to ratify the new writers contract. But the bottom line for Lost fans, WGA negotiating board member and Lost show-runner Carlton Cuse will likely be among the show-runners returning to work tomorrow. So we'll await word from ABC's building 23 at the Disney lot tomorrow, as we assume he'll begin work reassembling the film crew and cast in Hawaii, and the post-production and writing teams with him in Los Angeles. Comment... February 25, 2008 Strikewatch Exclusive (Updated)! TV Bosses Reveal What's Next for Our Favorite Shows by Kristin Dos Santos, E! Online Executive Producer Damon Lindelof says: "As for Lost (pending the actual lifting of the strike, which we vote for on Tuesday), a game plan should begin to manifest by the end of the week. All I can say is that Carlton and I and the rest of the writers have every intention of making sure you guys get more episodes this season beyond the eight already completed. How many and how they will be aired is a conversation we'll be having with our bosses, but as soon as we've got a plan, we'll tell the fans first." Read more... Comment February 27, 2008 Rebecca Mader interview by Santa, Lostpedia staff Just as the strike was winding down, Jon Lachonis of UGO interviewed new Lost actress Rebecca Mader (who plays Charlotte Lewis, the freighter's archaeologist)... Here's an excerpt: :UGO: That's the first question I suppose. I'd read you were really enthusiastic for this part, how was it personally to have this strike come up and cut it short? :REBECCA: Oh, I was gutted. I was having such a good time. I had been out there for a few months so I had gotten to spend some time out there and have a great time. I was really, really disappointed. I never really thought it would last this long I was really optimistic, I really thought it would be three weeks or something I didn't think it was going to be three months y'know. :Read more... It's official: WGA strike is over by Cynthia Littleton and Dave McNary, Variety The writers strike has officially ended. The Writers Guild of America announced just before 7 p.m. that members voted to lift the strike order with a 92.5% endorsement. WGA West president Patric Verrone - the most visible figure during the 14-week strike - made the announcement. "The strike is over," he said. "Our membership has voted, and writers can go back to work. This was not a strike we wanted, but one we had to conduct in order to win jurisdiction and establish appropriate residuals for writing in new media and on the Internet. Those advances now give us a foothold in the digital age. Rather than being shut out of the future of content creation and delivery, writers will lead the way as TV migrates to the Internet and platforms for new media are developed." Read more... March 12, 2008 DocArzt reviews Lost: Via Domus by docarzt.com I got my copy of Lost: Via Domus yesterday and spent the greater part of the evening and this morning playing it. The highly anticipated game has you playing as a passenger from Oceanic 815 afflicted with amnesia. As you struggle to regain your memory, a sinister passenger demands you turn over a mysterious photo to him. Your guy is in some kind of trouble, to be sure. As you explore your own mystery, you brush up against many of the key moments from the show and see aspects of certain locations that have never been revealed. Read more... Wanted : Lost: Via Domus Gamers by Plkrtn, Lostpedia staff At the end of February, Lost: Via Domus the new video game will be released around the world. The game's release will see hundreds of thousands of curious Lost fans, and thousands of Lostpedians playing the game for new information, to get the chance to explore the locations from the show, or simply to play it as a game. Lostpedia is hoping to build a game guide/FAQ to go with the game, and is looking for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC gamers to help building the game guide. We'll need people finding puzzle results, finding clues and things that tie into the shows mythology and document it for everyone, like we have for the Lost ARGs and books. Read more... Additional Post-Economist Content by Santa, Lostpedia staff 4x03 was yet another fabulous episode, and now just for you, we've found more fabulous extra content directly related to this episode. The first is from DocArzt, who had obtained a pre-release version of this episode. Being a trusted and upright member in good standing of the fan community, he didn't spoil or leak any details beforehand, but now that the episode has broadcast, he noted a few differences in the earlier version and the final cut. One of these differences was a deleted scene as Miles, Kate, and Sayid come upon the Sonar Fence on their way to the Barracks. What happens there is surprising, to say the least. The second is the third Official Lost Podcast for this season from ABC. It features... Read more... March 16, 2008 Carlton: Five more episodes by Santa, Lostpedia staff The WGA strike is officially over. The 48 hour formal vote ended today with a 92.5% mandate. See industry source Daily Variety for full details. In immediate fallout, Lost executive producer Carlton Cuse met with his bosses at ABC about continuing Season 4, and reported the results of that meeting with TV Guide's Ausiello in an exclusive interview. The two main points from that interview: 1) The aim is to produce FIVE more episodes of Season 4. This is three fewer than the eight scheduled before the strike occurred; the season's total will be 13 eps. 2) Read more... April 01, 2008 Interview: Damon and Carlton by UGO UGO: What episodes have you guys written so far? CARLTON CUSE: We're working on 11, 10, and 9 sort of all simultaneously; we've got those 3 out of 5 in the works. UGO: When you were out on strike, did the process stop for you mentally, or were you sort of writing in the back of your mind ? DAMON LINDELOF: We were sort of processing more about the episodes that we'd completed then we were looking forward. There is always a period about half way through the season - in this case that was episode 8 - where you kinda say what's working, what's not working, what could be working better, are we moving fast enough, is it too confusing... Read more... Read related... Writers endorse new three-year deal by David McNary, Daily Variety February 26, 2008: The Writers Guild of America's new contract with the majors has been sealed with a kiss by guild members. In an anticlimactic finale to the bruising 100-day strike, 93.6% of scribes voted to back the three-year pact... The vote had been viewed as something of a formality since the WGA's ruling boards voted on Feb. 10 to unanimously back the deal... Much of the town's focus has shifted over the past two weeks to upcoming negotiations with SAG and AFTRA on their film and TV contract, which expires June 30. Read more... Lostpedia: Three New Languages by Admin, Lostpedia staff 2/14/2008 - Lostpedia is pleased to announce the launch of three translations of our popular wiki. Chinese, Japanese, and Russian are now online. We have a lot of work to do, so any translation assistance is greatly appreciated! Comment April 17, 2008 More Than You Want to Know? by Monica Hesse, The Washington Post 03/16/2008 - Even if spoiler sites turn out to be right, they're just plain wrong. Ask any Lost fan. The truth is out there. Anyone with a computer and an obsession believes this is true. The truth of "Lost," that metaphysical beacon of our times, seems tantalizingly within reach on spoiler web sites. There are message forums for discussing rumors, mysteries and symbolism. There are unsatisfying sections in which fellow devotees have posted "Answers," which answer nothing but questions you'd never realized were questions to begin with. Read more... May 03, 2008 Join Lostpedia in IRC Chat by Santa, Lostpedia staff 03/20/2008 - Before, during, and after the new episode today, be sure to drop by Lostpedia's chat room. You can chat with use your browser by clicking here using Java, or use your own client and point it to irc.gamesurge.net #lostpedia. Note that spoiler rules are based on the East coast USA broadcast of Lost. You can also match your wits against other fans by playing the largest Lost trivia game on the Internet using the Lostpedia trivia bot in #lostpediatrivia. Just type /join #lostpediatrivia to join the trivia game then type !trivia to begin. All chat channels are open every day. May 05, 2008 Ausiello Scoop: Lost Scoop to Die For! Ausiello Report | TVGuide.com 04/10/2008 - Michael Ausiello over at TV Guide is reporting that Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse are in advanced talks with ABC to produce an extra hour of Lost for Season 4. Now, before you go French-kissing a total stranger out of sheer elation, my source stresses that this is by no means a done deal. In fact, the scheduling hurdles alone are enough to make a grown man cry. But you have to admit, the prospect of a 14th hour is a tantalizing one. And it raises so darn many questions. Read more... UPDATE: Kristin Dos Santos of E! Online is reporting that ABC's Stephen McPherson is signing off on an additional 14th hour of Lost for Season 4, making for a three-hour finale. The first hour will air on May 15 as expected, but parts two and three will reportedly be moved from May 22 to May 29 to accommodate for the finales of Ugly Betty and Grey's Anatomy. Read more... May 09, 2008 A breath of hope: SAG talks extended with progress by Santa, Lostpedia staff 05/03/2008 - Friday ended with some good news: progress on the primetime contract talks between the Screen Actors Guild (SAG) and the producers. These already extended talks had been scheduled to end yesterday, and there were ominous signs of deadlock. However the end of talks on Friday brought the good news that progress had indeed been made, and under this circumstance, both sides agreed to extend the bargaining again, through this weekend until Tuesday. Although a deal is still not certain, the good-faith move by SAG has opened a door of promise and hope that a deal may be cut by next Tuesday. Read more... Actors strike possible? May update by Santa, Lostpedia staff 05/01/2008 - As reported previously, the primetime TV contract talks between the producers and the Screen Actors Guild (SAG) is about to end tomorrow, after three workweeks of negotiations. The prospects don't look good, according to industry press (link). Yesterday, the producers broke media neutrality with a public criticism of SAG, which apparently has not backed off of its hot-button demands, in particular a doubling of DVD reimbursement as well as its demands for New Media which are significantly better than the terms recently negotiated by the writers (WGA) and directors (DGA). The producers have long said the actors should not expect a better deal than these other unions. In all likelihood then, talks with SAG will end tomorrow and go on hiatus. Lost Season 5's timely resumption may hang in the balance. Read more... DocArzt teleconferences with Darlton by Santa, Lostpedia staff 04/17/2008 - Blogger DocArzt today posted audio of the latest live teleconference interview of selected journalists with Lost executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse. Topics range from the recent Find 815 alternate reality game, the canonicity and relevance of the Orchid orientation film, and hints of a new video presentation at this year's upcoming Comic-con. They avoid specific spoilers in their answers although they do talk in generalities of upcoming episodes in relation to these topics. Listen... Eyes wide shut: Is another strike possible? by Santa, Lostpedia staff 04/17/2008 - Most fans are blithely ignoring the possibility that the prospects for a normal Season 5 may be in jeopardy. In anticipation of the April 24 resumption of the post-WGA-strike episodes of Lost Season 4 in one week, and the recent news that ABC TV chief Stephen McPherson has green-lighted the Lost team's request for an additional hour for this installment, most fans are eagerly gearing up to consume more of Lost. Why the worry? On June 30, the major producer's film-primetime contract with the two actors unions expires. If a new contract isn't signed by that date, the actors are free to strike, and unlike the writers, an actor strike would end production immediately. If a strike does happen this summer, it could potentially impact Lost Season 5, which otherwise would begin filming in the mid August. Read more... May 21, 2008 Actor talks stall without deal by Santa, Lostpedia staff 05/06/2008 - The negotiations between the Screen Actors Guild (SAG) and the producers group (AMPTP) ended today without a deal for a new primetime contract. The current contract expires in just under eight weeks on June 30, after which a strike (and a delay to the start of filming of Lost Season 5 in August) becomes a possible outcome. The talks had been repeatedly extended, with the most recent extension last Friday due to a promising thaw in some no-compromise issues. However the talks are now indefinitely postponed as the AMPTP now turns to negotiating with AFTRA (American Federation of Television and Radio Artists), the sister actors union. Read more... Ship sighting by danhm, Lostpedia IRC staff 05/05/2008 - With Season 4, a whole slew of new questions, answers, and hints have come. However the most interesting aspect of this season thus far has been the introduction of a new relationship, between Charlotte and Faraday: "Charladay". Once a fantasy fan 'ship that provoked derision from other fans, it was suddenly confirmed last episode. Although it was a surprise to some fans, to believers like myself, it was the obvious next step. Read more... Category:News May 24, 2008 Lostpedia Debate League Premieres May 11 By Santa, Lostpedia staff 05/10/2008 - Lostpedia's new debate league premieres in the Lostpedia IRC Chat tomorrow Sunday 11 May at 2pm EST and 7pm GMT at irc.gamesurge.net #lostpedia. If you are unfamiliar with IRC, simply click here to use our server's Java chat application in your browser. The debate topic for tomorrow's event is Ben: good or evil?. Debate teams have already registered in Lostpedia forums here. Team registration for future debates will also be in forums. Please join the chat to watch and make this moderated debate a success! Comment... May 30, 2008 NYC Paley Center Event: The Power of Fan Websites By Kevin Croy, Lostpedia Admin I will be participating in a panel discussion this Monday night (May 19th) at the Paley Center for Media (formerly the Museum of Television & Radio) in New York City. The topic of discussion is "The Power of Fan Websites" and the way in which fan sites can provide writers with instant feedback. Representatives from several other popular fan sites will also be in attendance. If you are in the New York area and would like to attend, you can purchase discounted tickets by clicking this link. The event starts at 6:00 PM on 5/19/2008 and the address is: 25 West 52 Street, New York, NY 10019. Please be sure to say hello! Lost adds hours ABC extends final two seasons By James Hibberd, Hollywood Reporter 05/09/2008 - ABC has found more hours for the final two seasons of Lost. The 2009 and 2010 editions of the hit drama will be 17 hours each -- not 16 as previously planned. ABC has added two hours to the show's production plan because the WGA strike knocked three hours out of the current season. To partly compensate, the network recently added an additional hour to Part 2 of the season finale that airs May 29. All told, the changes will wrap up the show with the same number of episodes that producers and ABC negotiated last year. Read more... June 1, 2008 User account creation disabled (spoiler lockdown) By Plkrtn, Lostpedia staff Due to vandalism that has occurred repeatedly since the release of the previously discussed spoilers for "There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3", we have had to temporarily disable user account creation on Lostpedia. This has been done to protect fans from being spoiled before the episode airs, and we hope our readers and editors can understand this decision. We apologize for any inconvenience caused, and user creation will be re-enabled after the finale airs. Read more and comment... New Spoilers Restart Controversy By Santa, Lostpedia staff In the wake of a major scene-by-scene spoiler of the Season 4 finale by the Lost fansite DarkUFO, I must say I'm disappointed (again) but not surprised. Apparently he has received very specific spoilers for the season finale, and has posted the synopsis of the first hour of three, apparently a very detailed scene-by-scene reveal. The proprietor of DarkUFO says he received the information from a source claiming to be "Lostfan108". If you don't remember, Lostfan108 was the person who gave him the spoiler for the finale of Season 3. A new controversy is brewing, and we want to hear your opinions. Read more... June 14, 2008 Deleted scene video from "The Economist" By Santa, Lostpedia staff Back in February when DocArzt published a single screencap and text transcript of an exclusive deleted scene from 4x03 . It's a scene with Miles, when he's walking with Kate and Sayid. The video of the deleted scene has now been posted by the good doctor, so go take a look. View... Comment... Smells Like TLE Spirit By Plkrtn, Lostpedia staff During the broadcast of , "The DHARMA Initiative" (paid for by ABC, Inc.) broadcast an advert for Octagon Global Recruiting, and the website octagonglobalrecruiting.com. The advert asked for volunteers, and advertises the dates 24 - 27 July 2008 in San Diego, California as the date for the first drive. This coincides with Comic-Con 2008. It seems that this might be the new ARG, following up from The Lost Experience and Find 815. Only two months till we find out, but it's very likely that this will be an ARG designed to fill in some more backstory of the DHARMA Initiative. Watch the video Comment... Lost Ate My Life By Santa, Lostpedia staff Jon Lachonis and Amy Johnston (aka DocArzt formerly of TheTailSection, and Hijinx from the Fuselage) have published their book on Lost fandom: 'Lost Ate My Life'. The book is not a rehash of their respective websites, but is a varied collection of unique content, including past and new interviews with Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof, Bryan Burk, Gregg Nations, Javier Grillo-Marxuach (who also wrote the forward), as well as a personal report from the set. Lachonis mentions there are more surprises in store as well. The promo copy explains that the title: ...is not the authors' self-referential statement. Instead, it is the collective cry of the hardened fan base for ABC's pop-culture phenomenon. The book has two central ideas: first, that the creators of Lost created a shift in the thinking of online communities, effectively removing the barrier between the artists and the patrons... (and) Lost bloggers became important celebrities amongst the fan bases..." Comment... Matthew Fox keeps quiet on Lost ending By Ben Rawson-Jones, Cult Editor, Digital Spy Matthew Fox has claimed that he is the only actor on Lost to know how the show will end. Fox confirmed the news to the Daily Mirror and revealed that fellow cast members probe him for answers: "Yes, it’s true. They understand I can't talk about it, but sometimes they’ll ask, just hoping I’ll blurt it out." Read more... Kris White Interview By Santa, Lostpedia staff Kris White, the producer and sometimes host of the Official Lost Podcast was recently interviewed by AudiblyLost, the fanblog dedicated to all things audio about Lost, including podcasts and music. Part one of the interview has been posted, you can read it here. Parts 2 and 3 will be posted soon, in which White reportedly describes his usage of Lostpedia's wiki. Comment... June 26, 2008 Review: Special Lostpedia Debate Event with DocArzt By Lemonade, Lostpedia IRC staff This week Lostpedia hosted a very special debate event featuring Jon "DocArzt" Lachonis from www.docarzt.com. The motion was "Spoilers do not diminish the LOST viewing experience." The transcript of the entire debate can be found here. Read more about the debate... Whoever the Case May Be By Nickb123, Lostpedia staff Whilst skimming YouTube, I found an interesting video showing a couple of alternate Season 4 endings, presumably as a method to minimise spoilers by the writers. There are two alternate Jeremy Benthams to check out, though I think they kind of lack the same punch. Read more and watch the video... A Tale of Two Spoilers By Congested, Audiblylost May 25, 2008 - When, if ever, is it ethical to post detailed spoilers about the biggest plot twists on Lost? I am in no way attempting to answer that question, but I am trying to show that there are seemingly logical reasons for several arguments regarding major Lost spoilers... Read more... (Note: no spoilers are revealed in this article for readers caught up on seasons 3 and 4)